


Real

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Anakin rushes into a new situation without letting himself think about it first, but doesn’t mind the consequences.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 72





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Valentines’ Day fic, but a fic I wanted to have ready around Valentines’ Day.

Anakin’s jaw was getting sore.

But that was alright; that soreness made things real.

Earlier in the evening he had found Obi-Wan in his favorite overstuffed chair in their rooms, having fallen asleep while working—newly appointed to the Council, it seemed he had more to do than ever. The datapad he’d been reviewing had slipped from his slack fingers to rest on his lap and Anakin had bent to retrieve it...and then froze as he took the other man in.

It was rare to see him so at ease these days. 

Obi-Wan’s hair, usually so well-behaved, had feathered over his eyes; Anakin had barely stopped himself from brushing it back. His legs had fallen open, splayed wide enough for Anakin to fit between them—and he’d suddenly _wanted_ to. The voice of his better judgement had been fainter than usual as he’d lowered himself to his knees, virtually non-existent as he’d inched just a little closer to lay his head against Obi-Wan’s leg.

He didn’t know how long he’d knelt there, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s thigh, when the other man had woken with a look of fond bleariness to his expression. Something that was much more than just fondness slipped into the Force between them on a warm current as Obi-Wan shifted his hand to skim through Anakin’s hair...and then drew back into himself immediately, as if the contact had made him realize he was truly awake. “Why,” he cleared the sleep from his voice and tried again, “Why are you kneeling there like that?” The mild confusion that clouded his face then had been endearing.

And his slip a moment before had allowed Anakin a boldness usually reserved for the battlefield. “Because I wanted to. Because...” he’d met Obi-Wan’s gaze, “you make me want to kneel.” He’d felt his breath quicken with the truth, “And, a lot of other things too, if I’m being honest.”

Obi-Wan had drawn a shaky breath, lips tilting into a crooked little smile. “I should probably be more awake for this talk.”

“Do we _need_ to talk?” He’d raised his head with a parting nuzzle, delighting at the muted gasp it had caused. “Like you like this, Master, so relaxed,” he murmured, fingers moving absently against Obi-Wan’s outer thigh, “I’d like to help you stay that way. And...” He’d wet his lips, feeling more and more like maybe he’d fallen into a dream, too. “You just told me you’d like that too, even if you didn’t mean to.”

Anakin still didn’t know how long he’d been kneeling.

But in the here and now there was a satisfying ache in his jaw, telling him that this wasn’t a dream, it was real.

The tug at his hair, the kneading at his scalp, said it was real.

The slight tremble in the strong thigh beneath his hand told him it was real.

Obi-Wan’s voice, gone low and honeyed, as he breathed his name—

Unprepared when Obi-Wan came, Anakin sputtered and gave in to ragged coughing. Once he was able to stop he became aware of Obi-Wan’s hand cradling his cheek, his face suddenly so close to his own. “Are you alright, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was still pitched low.

He opened his mouth to answer but the words wouldn’t come; he managed a nod. Obi-Wan’s gaze, already concerned, grew softer still. “Oh, dear one...” he sighed, sliding out of the chair and onto the floor to wrap Anakin into an embrace. “Can you stand?”

The hot-cold prickle of lost circulation crept into his senses—he couldn’t feel anything below his knees. He made a muted noise, then shook his head slowly.

Obi-Wan released another sigh, expression settling into another crooked little smile as he ran his fingers soothingly through Anakin’s hair. “We _are_ going to talk about this later, dear one.” He eased Anakin out of his kneeling position before standing and lifting him up into his arms. “But first I’m going to get you someplace more comfortable for a while.”

Tucking his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, Anakin breathed deep and let the scent of his hair wash over him as he closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely inspired by [this picture of Ewan McGregor](https://singmanyfaces.tumblr.com/post/642879270655541248/why-yes-this-picture-is-entirely-responsible-for); I thought Anakin might be taken with it too. As always, thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
